Existence
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: His whole reason for existing was finally here, and yet he couldn't quite understand why it was that she was rejecting him. (One-shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. in Seraph of the End. It all belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Existence

Shinya stared ahead in shock, trying not to let any emotion show on his face. His whole reason for existing was finally here, and yet he couldn't quite understand why it was that she was rejecting him.

"Why?" He managed to whisper out the question to her, trying to understand briefly what was happening. His whole reason for all of this: being taken away from his family and being forced to kill, to survive, suddenly seemed like some cruel joke.

 _If she doesn't like me, then what's going to happen next?_

He tried not to let fear come into his thoughts, to not show any emotion. All of the other contestants had been killed after they had chosen Shinya, so what would happen if he was the wrong one?

 _Will they just kill me too and then start over?_

He stared across at the purple-haired girl, Mahiru, who he was supposed to be engaged to. He knew that it was all her choice but then again, they had never seen each other, interacted before now.

 _What makes her think that she won't, can't love me given time?_

The girl tilted her head, almost as if she was thinking about her answer, before a small smile spread on her lips.

"It's quite simple, you're not him."

Shinya felt a crushing weight, as well as an equal amount of confusion; fall upon his chest at this. Maybe she had fallen in love with one of the other contestants and this was his punishment for that person being killed? The look in her eyes however confused him.

 _If he were to have died, then why is there a strange amount of hope in her eyes? Wouldn't she be racked with despair, despite not being allowed to show it?_

Shinya by now had become quite adapt at reading people, what was said in their posture, their eyes, little details that betrayed their emotions. However, the only thing that he got from her was hope.

"Not… him?" He asked, uncertainty filling his voice. She merely smiled at him, a pleasant and yet slightly menacing look, before walking a little bit towards him. He struggled not to take a step back, all of his training should have prepared him for this and yet…

 _Things are different than I thought they would be…_

"You'll know who he is when I bring him to this house six years from now." Another smile made its way onto her face, confusing him even more with her words.

 _Six years from now? What does she mean?_

He was about to ask but was taken aback when she put her fingers to his lips, silencing him before leaning in towards his ear. Her voice was little more than a whisper and yet Shinya felt like she could have been speaking normally.

"And you will be the one who will allow us to be together."

"What?" He asked, the question escaping his mouth without him realizing it. Normally he wouldn't slip up like that…

Mahiru glanced back at the door before smiling again. Shinya strained his hearing, just being able to pick up light footsteps coming towards their door.

"In exchange for your life, that is what you must do." She stated before the doors were flung open and she suddenly grasped his arm. Shinya caught the wide smile on her face, and tried to compose his own into something that was at least half that good of an impression.

"How are you two getting along?" Shinya tried to make his face neutral, to show no emotion. This man, Tenri Hiragi, was Mahiru's father and the one who was responsible for all this. Shinya bowed, as well as he could with Mahiru clutching his arm in a vice-like grip.

"Is he really mine~?" Shinya almost started when he heard Mahiru ask that and looked down to see her bright eyes and wide smile. He felt a hint of a blush creep onto his face but he quickly extinguished the expression. He glanced back at Mahiru's father to see approval in the man's eyes, watching as the man nodded.

"And what about you? What do you think of my daughter?" It was clear that this was some kind of test. He glanced down at Mahiru again before up at her father.

"She's everything I dreamed she would be. It is an honor to be her engaged." Shinya stated, bowing once again as Tenri gave a nod before walking out of the room, leaving the two of them behind as the doors closed. He glanced down at Mahiru, who was still perched on his arm.

 _Was it really all just an act?_

He watched as she met his gaze, and a small smile began to creep onto her face.

"I did choose the right one after all." She stated, her smile growing even wider as she let out a small laugh and released his arm, taking a few steps away from him. She turned back towards him, stopping to look him in the eye. "Your acting is as good as I thought it would be."

 _Acting… right…_

"Of course, my Lady." Shinya stated, bowing ever so slightly, which caused her to let out another laugh. She came towards him, leaning towards his ear again.

"Things will continue like this for years. It's all fake." She stated, watching his movements and he tried not to betray himself. He nodded stiffly, before she backed away and walked towards the door.

 _Fake…_

He couldn't help but feel a small tightening in his heart at her words. He turned towards the window as she left, not being able to continue to watch her.

 _If it's all fake, then why does it hurt so much?_

* * *

 **My first fanfiction on Shinya! Even though I think this might be detailed in the Light Novel coming out (not quite sure just guessing), I figured that I had to write it. It's more of a test for me of whether or not I can write Shinya for a Grains of Sand universe. If that ever happens, this is technically part of that universe as well. Please let me know what you all thought! Have a great week!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
